Happy Candy
by MA.Riroo
Summary: Sasuke receives some Happy Candy from Kakashi. He gives them to his friends at a chilling. Things get hot. ONE SHOT! NaruXSasu, GaaraXNeji.WARNING:Some of you may consider this as drug use.


This is my first Fic XD haha.  
I hope you'll like it.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Enjoy.

SASUKE P.O.V.

"Here these are for you."Kakashi said.

"What are those?" I replied.

"These are Happy candy! A villager gave it to me when I saved him from a gang that was trying to steal from him.I have no need for Happy candy." He told.

"Why are you giving them to me?"I asked.

"Sasuke come on. I know you have some depression problem." He said.

"What?" I growled.

"Just take them, Okay?" He threw the little red bag to me and I caught them.

As I look up, he disappeared in a pouf of snoke , It's so like him to disappear like this. Now what Am I going to do with the candy?Oh well might as well take them maybe Naruto and the others will want them. They're coming home tonight.

+++Later that Day at 7 o'clock+++

Were all sitting on the ground,playing cards, in a circle.

"Seriously?Put something low man!" Naruto spat.

"Nope"And I threw a straight flush.

"He wins."Neji said as he threw the rest of is card on the pile.

"He always wins."Gaara remarked.

"AWWWW!Dammit!"Naruto cried.

"I'm coming back"I said.

I got up and went to the kitchen. I poured myself a cup of water and I was going back I saw the little red bag on counter. Maybe they would want some...

I took the bag and went in the living room.

"Hey, what's that Sasuke?"Naruto questioned pointing the red bag that I was holding.

"Oh this? It's some candy Kakashi gave me . You wants some?"I offered , moving my hand forward.

"HELL YEAH!"

He got up and took the bag from my took one and put it in his mouth.

"OH MY GOSH!This is sooooo GOOOOD!You guys got to try some!"Naruto screamed.

He moved closer to Gaara and handed him one. Gaara took it.

"Oh."

"What?" Neji demanded.

"It's the best candy I ever tasted."He said.

"Wait say whuuut?"He said.

Neji shot up and moved closer and demanded Naruto one and he handed him one and he shot it to his mouth.

"He is right, Its delicious."He said , with a blank expression.

Now I was curious. Was it that good? I wanted to try one now.I grabbed the little bag and took one. They were right it tastes good.

A little fruity and not to sweet but a little sour.

"Wow good thing Kakashi-sensei gave them to you huh,Sasuke?"Naruto said.

"Yeah"I muttered.

We played some more cards and Naruto was still screaming because he kept losing. It 's been a while we were playing now and I was beginning to feel hot.

Hot?Is it the good word?Well I was feeling dizzy and a little numbed out. I didn't understand what was happening to me. Naruto, that was in front of me, was looking a little funny . A smile was shown on his face and his eyes were half lid. Then an image shot to my mind. I imagined myself kissing Naruto. I shook my head blushing . What the hell was I thinking I never thought of my team mate that way!

Okay, I admit it he got good looking since he grew up a little, but I never wanted to make out with him...French kiss him...Tongue him?I've got to stop thinking of this!I shook my head harder! I look back up to Naruto.

Gaara was now staring at Naruto. The Fox didn't understand why he was looking at him that way but he did find it very amusing and all he did was smile. Neji was looking at them with his mouth a little open and a little spaced out. Gaara put both of his hands on Naruto's cheeks and began massing them.

"Woooow! Naruto gosh your so soft!" Gaara said.

"Really?Your hands aren't that bad either."Naruto replied with a smile.

The Kazegage was now blushing but kept his hands on Naruto's whiskered cheeks. I got a little jealous that Gaara got a chance to touch his face like that.

"Gaara?"The fox said.

"What?" The sand nin asked.

"Truth or dare?"He asked.

"wh..ehu...what?"

"Just answer."

"Truth..?"

Naruto grinned and asked...

"Would you ever fuck with me?"

Gaara didn't respond right away . He dropped his hands from Naruto's cheek and pondered and started to play with his shirt.

"So?"

"Yes." Gaara whispered.

"What was that Gaara?I didn't quite catch that?"

"Yes!I would have sex with you!"He said a little embarrassed .

"Good Answer."Naruto said satisfied.

I felt Gaara wanted to change the subject fast so he turned to Neji.

"Neji!Truth or dare!"

"I..uh...Dare. I'm no pussy!"He said with a confidence.

"I dare you to lick Naruto's hear slow~ly"

He was doing slow motion waves with is hands.

Damn I didn't know Gaara was such a pervert. In Naruto's case it's normal but not for had an awful happy face right now.

"But..I..." Neji stuttered.

He looked at the kitsune . He was glaring back at Neji with lustful eyes. The Bakugan user took a deep breath not baking out on his word, tilted his head near Naruto's ear. His breathing was making Naruto shiver and he let out a grunt. Neji slowly licked the others ear, making him shut his eyes at the sensation.

When he finished he turned to me and said...

"Okay I'm done!Sasuke,Truth or Dare?"

I pondered a little looking at was still blushing after Neji's dare. If I take dare maybe I'll get a chance of getting it with Naruto.

"Dare."

He was looking at me and then at Gaara.

"Dare you to grind on Gaara until he slips out a moan!"he said with a victorious face.

Gaara was now looking at me shyly , Blushing. Damn is it me or He got hot? From the corner of my eye I saw Naruto grin.

Fuck this. I'm doing this.I got up.I sat on Gaara and wrap my legs around is waist.I was now looking at Gaara's sexy eyes. I felt a bulge in his pant while my own hard-on was on his.

I began to move slowly. Seeing Gaara shut is eyes at the ,this felt good.I think I can't control my breathing.I grind-ed a little faster.I saw on his face that he really didn't want to moan. So I decided to encourage him a little.

"Ah~"I let out.

He shoved his face on to my shoulder so i couldn't see his face anymore.I started to speed a little because it felt just so incredible.

"ah~ ...Uh~..Com...On-uh...Gaaaaaahrah ...Uh!Moaaan!~!"I was now humping him fast and hard, slamming into him.

And soon he gave up.

"Ah~!Okayy..Uh~!Sasuke You...yo..You cant ah~!Stop now!"He moaned.

He was now resting on my shoulder but I could still feel our hard-ons,that grew way bigger because of my dare,touch each other.

I turned around to face look at Naruto,he has a look on his face that was filled with Need.

"Naruto,Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," He smiled.

He was teasing me.

"Did my dare got you Hard?"

"I..uh..."He baffled.

He was looking at me a little he had his confidence look back.

"Of course Sasuke-Kun,i got REALLY HARD." He said , licking his lips at the same time.

Gosh his freaking hot!

Then I felt Gaara shot his face up.

"O my gosh Sasuke your touching my boobs!" Gaara said.

I turned to look at him with a questioned mark ? He has boobs? Since when? Then he warped his hand around my neck and nuzzled in head in tickle a little. But It felt weirdly good.

Neji ,not understanding anything , just stood frozen.

I choked feeling a little chill shot in my spine, Gaara was now sniffing my neck.

"You smell so good~ Mmmm~"He said as he was playing with my hair.

It felt so good that I couldn't control myself anymore, it's like as if I was frozen . He began to lick my neck and sucking it. I gasp at the feeling.

"Gaara can you stop, please?"I gasped.

"Why would I do that you taste so good And after what you did to me, i need to make it up to you no?"He replied with a seductive voice and continued to lick, kiss and suck on my neck.

Naruto turned around to meet inches away from Neji's face. He was wearing now his red hot blush.

"NEJI YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU BLUSH!"Naruto with a 'LIKE OMGOSH' look.

He turned around putting his legs around Neji's waist and put his hands on his neck.

"Do YOU find me attractive?" Naruto asked with a small blush and half lid eyes, inches from Neji's face.

I couldn't take it anymore . I think I'm gonna explode! Argh!Gasp!Gaara bit me!

"I..uh...Yes." He admitted.

"Fuck, You're too damn cute." Naruto said.

He closed his eyes and kissed started with small pecks, then it turned into long kisses. Then the tongue was now involed. I can perfectly hear Neji moan trough the kisses. His moans and Gaara ministrations were turning me WAY on. I knew Naruto loved it because he was smirking while they were making out. Naruto started to grind onto Neji's hips and it made him let out a loud moan .

"Aaaaauuh~"

"Neji I never thought I'd ever hear you moan!You're just so cute aren't you!"

Naruto said still moving is hips forward and back onto Neiji.

"Aaaah!Na..Naruto!"He gasped.

"Calling my name now?Freak your turning me so ON!"Naruto said.

FUCK THIS ! I'M ON TOO!

I pushed Gaara to the ground. I was now on top of him. He was now giggling.

"They turned you on,nee~.Sasuke-kun?"Gaara asked.

I said nothing and just blushed.

"Because it turn me on too" He said with lustful eyes.

Oh~Gaara! Your gonna get now! I kisses him roughly pushing my tongue inside of his mouth. He greeted it eagerly as our tongue were now exploring each others mouth.I was putting my hands on gaara's side. Then we parted to catch our breath. I kissed his neck while I was taking his shirt off.I trailed down putting small kissing from his neck to his chest. I groped Gaara's bulge and I earned a moan as response.

Then a finger was poking my shoulder. I turned around and soon I got attacked my Naruto and Neji attacked Gaara's mouth.

He slides a hand in my boxers griping my erection. I let a gasp out.

"Hmmmm...Sasuke-kun you are so hard. Let's go to the bedroom shall we?" he whispered in to my ear.

He could have asked Neji that but he wanted me. And I wanted him too.

"Okay Let's go."

He got up and giggle and ran towards my room.I followed at a slower pace behind him. I could barely walk straight. My body was feeling all wiggly. When I arrived I found a OVER SEXY naked Naruto and closed the door behind me.

"Sasuke-Kun~ You make me feel so Hot."

I jumped on top of him. We kissed passionately. He then flipped me over , taking my shirt off. He sucked on my nipples. UGH ~ the feeling... I feel so dizzy and hazed. It felt just so good. He then ripped my shorts off. Yes I repeat. Ripped. Then got rid of my boxers, exposing my aching member.

He first licked the tip. AWW SHIT NEW sensation,Fucking Awesome! Ah~!I couldn't control my body. It bucked it self on to Naruto's mouth. He held onto my hips so I could stay still.

"Now, now sasuke don't be so hasty..."

"please ..ugh~stop teasing..."

"okay." he sinply responded,

Then he took all my length in is mouth one shot. I shot my head back onto the bed and let a moan out , feeling this new started every suck he moaned trough it. He was going to drive me mad. Then i stopped him.

"yes Sasuke?"he purred.

"Fuck me now."

"Wow you're so horny, but this is going to be your first time isn't Sasuke?"

"I don't care I just want you to be mine damn it!"

"Aww You're so sweet!Well i need too prepare you first."

Then i felt something wet at my tongue shot it self into me. I felt a little uneasy at fist but then he found something that could make me go insane.

"Aaaah~! Naruto Right there do it again!"

"What , here?"

"'UGH~!YES aaaah~"

Then I could feel the tip of his member at my entrance.

"You ready?"

"Yes Narutooo~Please~"

"Please what?"

"Please Take me!FUCK ME!"

Then he pushed himself slowly,kissing me at the same time,taking my mind off the pain.

"ugh so tight."

"Ah~So big."

I could hear Gaara and Neji moan loudly and wildly in the living room.

Then he stopped moving.I wiggle a little for him to move. Then pulled out to the tip and shoved right back in. I could feel pain but it was quickly replaced by pleasure. I felt him brush what he hit with his tongue earlier . He was moaning a lot and I did to. He pushed faster and harder as I felt myself close to the edge.

"Na~ah~ruto!I'm close ah~"

"me too~ugh~"

He started to pump my length at the same rhythm of his thrust.

"Narutooo~!"

I came on myself ,some of my cum splattered on Naruto's stomach.

"Sasuke~!"

He did a few more trust and he came were booth exhausted , panting loudly.

Naruto soon pulled out of me and he cuddle himself next to me,pulling the drapes over us. I planted a kiss on his fore head.

+++The next morning+++

I woke up a little i opened my eyes , i saw Naruto jump on me ,he was wearing one of my shirts.

"helloh~Beautiful"He shined.

what the hell did...omgosh..did we...We did..

I felt a little relieved that I finally knew that Naruto wanted me,Like I wanted him but at the same time i felt embarrassed.I can now Own Naruto for myself YES!

"hi.."I said.

He wrapped is arms around me.

"Fun night eh, Sasuke?"He said smiling.

Remembering all we did last we had a loads of fun.

" Yup we did."I said smiling.

"hey come with me! I need to show you something."

He threw me some shorts(his short actually) and soon as I wore them he dragged me to the living room.

There they were. Neji laying on his back ,on my living room rug and Gaara next to him,his head was laying on Neji's chest.

"I covered them up,they're naked under the drapes"he whispered ,chuckling.

"Well we have training to do and were ,like, one hour late" Naruto pointed.

"Your right let's go before Sakura yells at us."i said.

"At YOU? Never ! Me?That's another story."

+++Later at Training+++

"Finally!Where were you guys?"A pink hair blur spat.

"we were being hold back , sorry" Naruto said.

Kakashi was looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Did you have fun last night Sasuke?"he asked.

He KNOWS.

I didn't respond.

"Well now say something,I know you're an ASS right now and it HURTS"

HE KNOWS. oh no the candy...I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG!

"A thank you would be nice."

"hn...Thanks."I said blushing away.


End file.
